New Lingerie - The Complete Collection
by roque872002
Summary: New Lingerie - The Complete Collection. All put together for an easier read. Sam/Jack, Daniel/Vala, Sam/Vala friendship. Chapter 5 added.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: New lingerie**

**Author: roque872002**

**Rating: M (nothing graphic)**

**Season: after season 10**

**Pairing: Sam/Vala friendship, Sam/Jack, mention of Daniel/Vala**

**Summary: Sam and Vala go shopping. Jack loves lingerie.**

**Authors notes: I was thinking about that scene where Sam and Vala were walking through the SGC with bags and thought, hey, lets do some shopping! **

**Website used: annsummers dot com (I LOVE this shop, my friend April and I have more than a few laughs in there! And I took the vib scene from personal experiences - not all of it! April is just too damn funny!)**

**Vala's cami: Iona mint cami suspender**

**Sam's cami: Leila cream/black cami suspender**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own**

"Which one do you think?" Vala asked as she held up two vibrators, one in each hand. "This one seems to move differently to the others," she said as she waved the one in her left hand around.

Sam laughed at the sight in front of her. When Vala had suggested they go shopping for clothes, she honestly didn't think they would end up in a sex shop.

Vala stood before her with under bed restraints under one arm, over the door restraints under the other, furry handcuffs hanging from each wrist, a school girls outfit in the crook of one elbow, a sexy sailor in the crook of the other, a feather boa around her neck and a vibrator in each hand.

"I don't know!" Sam laughed. The other woman never ceased to amaze her.

"This one spins," she said, holding out the one in her right hand. "While this one thrusts up and down," she said while showing her the one in her left.

"Which ever one you want!" Sam giggled. "Are you really buying all of that?"

"Yup!" Vala smiled cheerfully. "You want to borrow some of it?"

"Uh, no, I'm okay," Sam said, blushing slightly.

"The General keeping you satisfied?" Vala asked as she looked longingly at both of the toys in her hand.

"Vala, if you want both, then get both!" Sam laughed at her friend.

"Are you not getting anything?" Vala asked as she put both toys back on the display stand and picking up the boxed ones for sale. She turned around and walked to the cash register.

"No, I'm good, I think you're spending enough money for the both of us," Sam shook her head as she unclasped the cuffs from her friends wrists and lay them on top of her other purchases.

"Oh, look at that!" Vala gushed as she stalked over to the garment that had caught her eye. It was mint and black in colour and lacy at the sides. She found her size and held it up against her body and turned to her friend. "Do you think Daniel will like it?"

"I don't want to know what you and Daniel get up to!" Sam covered her face with her hands. "Although after today I don't suppose I have much choice!"

Sam watched as Vala added the cami suspender to her purchases. The woman was nothing if not confident.

After paying the fortune of her desired items Vala turned to Sam and sighed heavily.

"What?" Sam asked as she tucked her long blonde hair behind her ears.

"We're not leaving here until you buy something sexy to wear for your General," she smiled wickedly. "What about that General Tease outfit back there?"

"You want me to dress up as a General, for a General?" Sam asked dubiously.

"You're right…" she sighed as she looked around the store, swinging her bags happily as she did. "THIS is perfect for you Samantha!"

Sam hesitantly walked towards her friend, glad she was in the lingerie section of the store and not the dress up section. Vala placed her bags on the floor by her feet and held out the garment, which she knew was the right size.

Sam looked at the size, then at her friend, her eyebrows raised. Very few people knew her exact size.

"I was curious. Shy people get nothing," she shrugged.

Sam had to admit the lingerie was beautiful. It was cream and black in colour, with lace over the cups and down the centre, the skirt was mesh and little pink bows adorned the cami.

"Alright fine," Sam huffed as she walked over to pay. She knew Vala would make her life unbearable until she bought something. And she secretly really wanted it!

"You've made me very happy Samantha," Vala smiled as they left the store. "And I'm sure you'll make a certain General very happy when he see's you wearing that little number!"

Sam playfully nudged Vala with her shoulder. She loved having the other woman around. She was very rarely Sam in Vala's presence. Most of the time she was Samantha, the woman, not Sam the soldier.

After enjoying a filling lunch, filled with laughter and happiness, the two women hugged and reluctantly parted ways.

"We must do this again soon," Vala said as she hugged her blonde friend tightly.

"We will," Sam agreed, as she pulled back and smiled. "Have fun," she laughed while nodding to the bags in her hands.

"Oh I'm sure we will," Vala winked.

SJSJSJSJ

Sam put her bags on the bed and stretched. Those bags were heavy enough for weight training!

Strong arms encircled her waist as began to lower her arms. She smiled and snuggled into them.

"Have a good time?" he asked as he squeezed her gently.

"Hmm, yeah," she replied as she turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. "We spent most of it laughing."

"You look happy," he smiled at her.

"I am," she smiled back, before kissing him softly.

"You make me so happy," he whispered against her lips.

"You make me happy," she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"So," he said as he pulled back slightly and looked towards the bed and the mountain of bags. "What's in _that_ bag?" he flirtatiously wriggled his eyebrows, knowing exactly which store the bag had come from.

"That bag is for _Samantha_," she replied while taking his lower lip in between her teeth and pulling gently.

"Mmm, I _love_ Samantha," he said as he pulled her body closer to his. "Can she come out to play?"

"Jack!" she mock scolded. "The children are still up you know! We haven't even had dinner yet!"

"Damn children," he said lightly while nuzzling her neck. "Can I at least see it? You don't have to put it on, _yet_."

"That depends," she said teasingly as she caressed his chest through his t-shirt. "Have you been good?"

"I'm never good," he said as he gripped her hips tighter and kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, making her legs buckle.

"Okay," she breathed as she nodded.

Jack teasingly let go of her hips and walked the short distance to the bed. He looked inside the bag with a lopsided grin on his face. Reaching in the smile grew wider as he pulled the garment free. He held it up and his eyes hungrily drank in the sight of it. She knew he was imagining her wearing it.

"Are you sure we can't pawn the kids off to someone for a few hours?" he almost whined as he held it up against her tall frame, the desire burning brightly in his eyes.

"Be patient Jack," she whispered as she stuffed it back in the bag as she heard little feet walking up the hall towards them.

"Patience is not my friend, you know that," he whispered as he hid the bag from sight. He knew if little eyes saw the bag, questions would be asked about what was in it. "You know I can't resist you, especially when I know you have lingerie like that on."

"And we both know the results of those nights," Sam laughed quietly as she kissed her husband, knowing that one of the results was walking towards them.

New lingerie nights were her favourite nights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: More New Lingerie (subject to change)**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: T-M**

**Season: After season 10**

**Summary: Sam has a whole weekend with her husband.**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack, Sam/Vala friendship, mention of Daniel/Vala**

**Author's notes: sequel to New Lingerie. Just because this wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote it. So I thought I would share. **

**I also didn't know if I wanted Jack and Sam to have 2 boys/ 2 girls/ 1 of each. If you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know, also names would be good, if I decided to do more in this series.**

**Website used: annsummers dot com**

**Products mentioned: Helena Red padded plunge bra; Lily bow cami suspender aqua; Leila cream/black padded bra, Iona aqua padded bra.**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own. **

**SJSJSJSJ**

"You want to get which one?" Sam asked her friend over the phone.

"Helena Red," Vala answered.

"Give me a minute," Sam said as she turned the pages of the thin catalogue. "Found it!" She said as she placed her finger over the right one. "That doesn't look natural."

"Well its either that or the matching one for my cami. There's a matching one for your's too you know," she heard her friend smile. "How did that little number go down anyway?"

"Fine," Sam grinned mischievously, knowing that she couldn't really elaborate too much because of the children playing a few feet away.

"The children are there, aren't they?" Vala sighed dramatically.

"Yup," Sam smiled as she looked at them, her pride and joy.

"But I want details!" Vala playfully moaned. "Did you show him when you got home?"

"I didn't really have much of a choice," Sam laughed.

"Did the kids go to bed early?"

"Oh you know they did!" Sam laughed again.

"Go into another room. I want to hear all about it!"

"Why? Your time was probably a lot more exciting than mine!"

"Oh Samantha, you have to try those under-bed restraints! I'll bring them over at the weekend and I'll steal your children and spoil them! You and your General can have a few hours of fun. Then I'll bring them home bouncing off the walls with sugar."

"Oh you don't have to do that!" Sam said nervously.

"You already have them, don't you?" Vala asked, her curiosity peaked. "I knew you were a dark horse Samantha! What else have you been up to with that General of yours?"

"I'm not discussing that right now!" Sam felt herself blush slightly.

"Would it be easier to tell me what you _haven't_ done with that handsome General?"

"Probably," she admitted reluctantly.

"Okay, next time I want advice, I'm coming to you!" Vala laughed. "Come on Samantha! You can tell me! You know what Daniel and I get up to!"

"Not through any choice of my own!"

"But you have a healthy and active sex life, don't you Samantha?" Vala's concerned voice asked softly over the phone, suddenly worried that the small children would overhear.

"Yes!" Sam said quietly. "Most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Vala echoed.

"Vala… he's a Three Star Air Force General, who has a lot of responsibility in numerous matters. And you know how often we have to save… things… and how tiring that is. And we have two very young children. Sometimes…"

"There's no time?"

"Exactly," Sam nodded, her eyes cast down.

"Bull. There's _always_ time, Samantha. You need to _make_ time. You both need it," Vala softly scolded. "Daniel and I work very hard too you know, and we also have two young, extremely hyper, horror's of children. We make time. At least twice a week for ourselves, one of those times being 'Date Night'. You still have date night, don't you?"

"No," Sam whispered.

"When was the last time you had a date night?" Vala asked softly, concerned for her friend.

"Oh God. I don't remember," Sam placed an elbow on her knee and held her forehead in shame.

"Samantha, when was the last time you two…"

"Two nights ago."

"And the time before that?"

"About… I don't know… over a week?"

"And how often does he tell you he loves you?"

"Everyday."

"Good. But I'm still stealing your children this weekend. For the whole weekend. You and your General have a lot of catching up to do."

"Vala, that really isn't necessary," Sam protested.

"Samantha, you both waited eight long years for this relationship! You got the relationship, have two gorgeous children, but your sex life is suffering. You do know how important sex is for a marriage, don't you?"

"It was only a week," Sam said, glaring at the catalogue on her lap. Stupid sex shop catalogue.

"And how often does that happen?"

"Not all the time!"

"Samantha, I don't care what you say. Your children will be staying with Auntie Vala, Uncle Daniel and cousins Caleb and Abigail this weekend. I'll pick them up tomorrow. You can have them back on Monday morning."

"I'll need to talk to Jack about this first," Sam sighed as she picked up her laptop and opened a new screen.

"Let me know."

SJSJSJSJ

A knock at the door took Sam away from her children and breakfast. She opened the door and saw a smiling Vala on the other side with a large package in her hands.

"Morning!" she sang. "The mail man had this for you, I signed for it. Hope you don't mind?"

"No, that's fine, come on in," Sam said as she took the offered package from her friend.

"General still here?" Vala asked as she walked towards the kitchen and the sound of children laughing.

"Yeah, still sleeping, he has a day off today," Sam said as she hid her package from view. Vala raised her eyebrows and smiled, instantly knowing what her friend had received.

"Oh, so a few full days then," she smirked before turning towards the children sitting at the table. "Hey kiddies, are you ready to stay with Auntie Vala this weekend?"

"Yay!" they chorused before clambering down from their chairs and running towards their rooms.

"Thank you for this," Sam said sincerely as she lay a hand on Vala's arm.

"Anytime," Vala smiled back.

SJSJSJSJ

Once the children had said goodbye to their dad - who still hadn't gotten out of bed - Sam walked into their bedroom wearing another new cami under her robe. It was aqua blue in colour with black lace panels down the sides and a mesh skirt.

Sam knelt down by the bed and stroked his face with her hand. She smiled when he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"So why, exactly, has Vala stolen my children for the weekend?" he asked as he tangled his fingers with hers.

"She thought we needed some time to ourselves," Sam shrugged.

"Has she been trying to get you to talk about our sex life again?" he sighed.

"Yeah," Sam admitted, looking at the floor.

"So this whole weekend without the children thing, is so we can catch up on sex?"

"That's pretty much her idea, yeah," Sam nodded, as Jack reached down and undone her robe.

"You'd better get back into bed then," he said as he pushed back the covers and dragged her to him, her robe falling open and revealing her new lingerie. "Mmm, _Samantha_, more new lingerie?" he asked as he rolled on to his back and pulled her up so she was straddling his hips.

"I know you like lingerie like this," she said as he gripped her hips and sat himself up.

"I may like lingerie like that, but I love you, whether you're wearing _that_ sexy piece of material or in BDU's caked in mud. Although I do prefer to be in bed with Samantha, God she's so hot. Not that Sam isn't, far from it. But _Samantha_, my wife, the mother of my children, my lover; she's perfect."

Sam grinned widely at his words and kissed him soundly as he finished pulling off her robe. "There's more where this sexy piece of material came from," she breathed against his lips.

"Remind me to thank Vala," Jack muttered as he flipped them over and positioned himself above her. "And to buy her something nice."

Sam giggled as she wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and pulled him to her. She knew she was going to enjoy their weekend in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: New Lingerie 3**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: T-M (nothing graphic)**

**Season: after season 10**

**Summary: Sam and Vala have a night in… with too much wine.**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack, Daniel/Vala, Sam/Vala friendship/slight slash - I blame the wine**

**Authors notes: I have no idea where this came from. I like to think that Sam and Vala are good friends and would have nights in with plenty wine. Slight femslash because of all the wine. Nothing major.**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

**SJSJSJSJ**

"So," Vala started as she poured even more wine into her friends glass. "How was your weekend? You're looking relaxed and radiant."

It was Monday night and neither woman had work the next day. It had been a while since they had had a wine and chocolate night. They were currently sitting on Vala and Daniels bed with three bottles of wine on the cabinet beside them; one bottle was empty, one full and the other half finished.

A romantic film played in the background, almost forgotten. A large box of chocolates sat between the two friends, the first layer already finished.

"It was good," Sam nodded, smiling. "Fantastic even. I don't think we've had that much sex since we first got together."

"I told you it was a good idea for me to steal your children!" Vala beamed.

"Yeah, well you may have started something! Don't be surprised if you see them a lot more often!" Sam laughed.

"So what did you all get in that package?" Vala wiggled her eyebrows as she took a large sip of wine.

"Lingerie mainly," Sam replied, smiling wickedly, before taking a long sip of wine.

"And the rest of the stuff?"

"I'm not drunk enough to tell you about that yet," she laughed.

"Then keep drinking! There's more wine downstairs in the fridge!"

"As if three bottles between us isn't enough!"

As the wine continued to flow freely down their throats, the chocolate long gone and the film playing for the third time in front of them, Vala turned to Sam.

"We have enough for one glass each," she slurred slightly. "I'll go get more!" she stumbled and staggered as she stood up, falling towards the bedroom door.

Sam laughed as she watched her friend fall out of the room. Minutes later Daniel was carrying her back to Sam, a bottle of wine held at her chest.

"Are you sure you two haven't had enough?" he asked warily as he placed his wife on their bed and tried to pry the bottle of wine from her fingers.

"No, we haven't, dear husband!" Vala told him as she turned away from him and holding the bottle tighter. "Samantha still hasn't told me about her sex filled weekend with her General husband!"

Sam looked at Daniel and smirked. Daniel shook his head and sighed before giving up on trying to take back the bottle of wine.

"I don't want to know what you and Jack get up to, Sam. You're like my sister. It's just wrong," he said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"I want to know all the juicy details," Vala told her as she poured the remainder of the third bottle of wine into their glasses, amazingly not spilling any.

"Just keep that wine coming," Sam said as she took a long sip. "Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?" she asked as she placed her wine on the cabinet and tried to undo the zip on her fleece.

"I'm not going to answer that," Vala smiled before she raised her glass and downed the contents.

"Can you," Sam slurred as she tried again to pull down her zip, not realising that it was caught in the fabric. "Help with this?"

"Sure," Vala said leaning forwards and almost falling into Sam's lap. "Hi," she laughed as she sat up again and swayed as she took the zip from Sam. "There!" she cried triumphantly when the zip eventually freed and ran smoothly down its path.

"Thank you," Sam smiled as she began to shrug it off. Vala helped slide the garment down her arms and tossed it to the end of the bed, never taking her eyes away from Sam's blue ones.

"You have," Vala motioned towards the corner of Sam's mouth by pointing towards her own. "A little chocolate, there."

"Oh!" Sam wiped at the side of her mouth. "Did I get it?"

Vala shook her head, her eyes trailing towards her friends mouth. "Let me," she whispered as she leaned over and tucked her friends blonde hair behind her ears, her hands gently resting on her neck as she closed the distance between their lips.

Vala felt Sam gasp as her lips lightly brushed against her friends once, and then again. Sam, shocked to the core, found herself responding, her hand cupping her friends cheek, before abruptly pulling away.

"Vala?" she whispered, looking towards her hands. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I…" Vala slurred and stammered. "Wine always turns me on. And you're so beautiful!"

"I should go," Sam slurred as she stood up and fell to the floor.

"Samantha, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Vala said as she lay down on the bed and watched as her friend sat herself up.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'll see you soon," Sam replied before placing a soft kiss on her friends forehead before slowly stumbling from the room; her fleece still on the end of the bed.

SJSJSJSJ

"Thanks for driving me home Daniel," Sam said awkwardly as she undone her seatbelt.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern filling his voice. "Did something happen?"

"No, everything's fine," she said as she reached for the door handle.

"Sam," he begged.

"She kissed me," Sam sighed as she settled herself back into the seat.

"Vala?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah. It's fine. Just too much wine. Be prepared to get jumped when you get home."

After saying their goodbyes Sam hugged Daniel tightly and fell out of the car. Daniel winced. Sam waved away his concern. As quickly as she could she walked to the front door and waved Daniel goodbye before letting herself in.

After falling up the first few steps of the stairs Sam sighed and sat down, holding her head in her hands. She replayed the evenings events over in her mind. Where had that kiss come from? And why the hell did she kiss her back? She felt awful. She had cheated on her husband with another woman. Kind of.

"You okay?" said husband asked as he sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said, her slur getting worse instead of better.

"It's okay, you know I don't sleep very well without you anyway," he said pulling her closer to him. He laughed when he noticed how hazy his wife's eyes were. "Drank much?"

"Three bottles of wine between us," she whispered.

"Daniel's gonna have fun when he gets home," he said as he kissed her cheek. Sam flinched. And Jack didn't miss it. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Sam replied as she pulled away and crawled up the stairs, then held onto the wall leading towards their room.

Jack entered the room and saw his wife struggling to undress. She was wearing one of the new bras she had bought for their weekend alone. He admired her slender figure from where he stood before helping her take off her t-shirt.

"Don't," she said harsher than she had meant to.

"Sam?" he asked as he held the t-shirt in his hands.

"How can you touch me?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"Sam, honey, what's wrong?" he asked as he gently gripped her hips and pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry!" she cried into his chest. "I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to what?" he asked, growing nervous.

"Cheat," she whispered. Jack felt himself turn ice cold in an instant. He took a step back and held her at arms length.

"Sam?" he asked, starting to feel his world fall apart.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Carter…" he said, and Sam instantly cried harder. He hadn't called her that since the day before they had gotten married. "When?" he asked fearfully, dreading her answer. Had it happened recently? Or a while ago?

"Tonight."

"Did you go out?"

"No."

"Daniel?" he felt himself grow angry. Daniel was meant to be his best friend. How could he do that?

"No," Sam shook her head. "Vala kissed me. I…."

"Kissed her back?" Jack laughed, closing the distance between them again. He felt Sam nod.

"Only for a second. Far too much wine," she groaned as she buried her face in his chest.

"Sam, that's not cheating," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her and holding on tight.

"Then why do I feel so bad?" she sniffed.

"Just the wine, honey. It's okay. Come on, lets get you into bed," he said squeezing her gently.

"Jack?" she asked, gripping his t-shirt tighter in her fists.

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad?"

"No," he shook his head. "Far from it. Just… don't scare me like that again. I just… I can't lose you. Not now," he ran his hands up and down her bare sides. Sam moaned quietly into his neck.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: New Lingerie 4**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: T**

**Season: after season 10**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack, Vala/Daniel, Sam/Vala friendship**

**Summary: Jack and Sam talk.**

**Author's notes: I got nothing…**

**As much as I like seeing followers and favourites in my inbox, it****'****s the reviews that I crave. They make everything worth it. Its like getting paid. Love it, hate it, have an idea or suggestion, let me know. Don****'****t be shy!**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own.**

**SJSJSJSJ**

Jack felt Sam's breathing even out as she snuggled even closer to him, her head on his chest. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through her long soft blonde hair. Even after all of the years they had been together, and all of those they hadn't been, he couldn't believe how much he loved her.

His love for her grew everyday. She was his rock, his wife, the mother of his two youngest children, his lover, his soul mate.

And he had almost lost her because she had drank too much wine and couldn't explain things to him properly.

He felt her sigh in her sleep as she tried to snuggle deeper into his chest as his phone vibrated with a text.

Reaching over he grabbed his phone and opened the message. He knew it would be from Daniel.

_Can you talk? _It read.

Glancing down at his sleeping wife plastered to his chest he dialled Daniel's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hi Jack," came Daniel's quiet voice over the phone.

"Daniel. Do you know what happened?"

"Only what our drunk wives have told me. From what I can make out from Vala, it wasn't even a proper kiss. Just light brushing of lips before Sam pulled away. Nothing to warrant the crying mess I've had to soothe for the past hour. She's finally passed out on my shoulder."

"Yeah I've got Sam plastered to my chest. Finally wore herself out too."

"What did she tell you?"

"That she'd cheated on me. Daniel, she floored me with that one, I thought I was going to lose her, that she was leaving me. I had visions of her leaving and taking the kids."

"Sam would never take your kids away from you Jack. You know that."

"I also thought I would never hear her say she'd cheated on me. I know she can do better, and deserves more, but I cant live without her."

"Sam wants you Jack. You know that. Otherwise she wouldn't have married you or had your children. It was just the wine talking."

"Did they honestly have three bottles between them?"

"Yeah! And Vala was adamant they were starting a forth. They also demolished a two layer box of chocolates. That's what started this whole kiss mess. Vala's convinced that Sam is gonna hate her and they'll never talk again. Oh by the way Sam left her fleece on our bed."

"I'll pick it up later. And I very much doubt Sam will hate her. It just might be a little awkward for a few days."

"Hopefully that'll be the worst of it. Vala's waking up. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. Bye," Jack hung up aware of the change in his wife's breathing.

"I don't hate her," she whispered.

"I know you don't honey. She's just worried."

"Me too," Sam sighed as she straddled her husbands hips and held on to his shoulders. His hands automatically gripped her hips. She bit her lip and looked down at his chest.

"Sam?" he asked her gently.

"Can you ever forgive me?" she asked, refusing to raise her eyes from his chest.

"There's nothing to forgive," he told her softly.

"There's a lot to forgive. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"I know you didn't, you've just drank too much. It's okay. Happens to all of us at some point."

"But-"

"Sam, it's okay," he assured her, gripping her hips tighter making her moan quietly. "A girl friend kissing you isn't going to destroy this marriage. We've waited too long for something as small as this to tear us apart."

"Okay," she sighed as she nodded, her eyes still glue to his chest. She was too drunk to argue, and too tired and confused to care. She knew she would worry about it later, when she eventually woke up.

"Come on down here," Jack said, tugging at his wife's hips, pulling her closer to him.

Sam's eyes finally met his and she felt herself turn red. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Jack wrapped her tightly in his arms, refusing to let her go. He rolled them onto their sides.

"Sam?" he asked, running his hands up and down her back.

"Yeah?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Look at me," he said.

Reluctantly she pulled back and looked at him in the eyes. He could see the regret in her eyes and knew that she was still punishing herself. He knew she would for a while and nothing he could say would change that.

"I've got something very important to ask you," he told her seriously.

"Okay," she whispered and he saw the fear in her eyes grow.

"Was it good?" he asked, his eyes shining with mischief.

Sam laughed.

His mission was complete.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: New Lingerie 5**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Jack does a little shopping of his own.**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack**

**Dedication: To bluemoonmaverick who requested I write another one of these stories. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Author's notes: I keep getting emails from this company! It's like they know I'm writing these stories and promoting their products for free! (I actually ordered a dress up outfit for one of my sister's birthdays for a laugh - that's why I get the emails *hehe*)**

**Website used: annsummers dot com**

**Products mentioned: all products mentioned have the exact name from the website except the dress mentioned at the beginning which is Keisha 2-in-1 dress. (I actually own this dress and its beautiful. The slip I have for mine is black though and I'm gutted I don't have it in pink! If it wasn't £40 I would buy another one.)**

**SJSJSJSJ**

It had been six weeks since, what Jack liked to call 'The Drunken Incident', and things were mainly back to normal. While his wife still blushed and glared at him over the very mention of what happened, he loved to tease her about it.

It had, he decided, brought them closer as husband and wife. Both were more comfortable in their marriage, which Jack thought was impossible. Because of 'The Drunken Incident', he had come to realise how much he actually _needed_ his wife in his life and by his side, and in his bed.

He decided that he needed to show his wife how much he appreciated her. How much he loved her, and how much he needed her. But he wasn't sure how. He sighed as he looked at his watch. It was getting late, the kids had been in bed for hours and his wife had put herself to bed the hour before, swallowing some pain killers and grumbling about a migraine.

He opened a new window on his computer and typed in his wife's favourite adult shops website address. He knew she loved their lingerie, and she had been known to buy other things for there in the past. He smirked when he thought of the blindfold she had surprised him with on one of his birthdays.

She had blindfolded him as she straddled his hips, then had cuffed his wrists to the bed. He had played along with her demands of being in charge, but had, towards the end, released himself of the cuffs and flipped them over and whipped of the blindfold. The sight of her still turned him on to that day.

She knew he would shake off the cuffs and flip them. She had planned the whole thing. She lay underneath him in a black lace dress that was completely see through, her hair was spread around her head like a blonde halo, and he couldn't help but take her. It wasn't until after their love making session that he found out the dress had a slip for underneath it, meaning that if she wanted to she could wear it outside of the bedroom.

He quickly navigated the site and smirked at a few of the things he thought could be fun. He knew his wife was adventurous when it came to sex. She had surprised him on more than one occasion. Not that he was complaining. He loved that she was a lady in front of everyone she met, and the dark horse when they were alone. He loved that he knew what she was really like behind closed doors. It was their secret. He smirked again.

He chuckled to himself a few times as he looked through the products they had for sale. He chuckled to himself when he realised how many of their products were already in his bedroom, hidden away so the children wouldn't find any of it.

He added new pieces of lingerie to his online basket, thankful the ones he liked were in her size. After adding a few more products to his basket, he clicked on checkout and paid for them, a satisfied smile on his face. He couldn't wait to try some of them out.

Once he had closed down his computer he silently walked to his bedroom, where he knew his wife would be suffering in silence. He stripped himself of his clothes and crawled in beside her. He held her arm and thigh and pulled her towards him.

"Jack," she muttered, and he knew there was a verbal glare aimed at him within her pain.

"Shh," he whispered as he pulled her closer to his chest, and lay her head on his left arm. From his position he massaged her forehead with both of his hands. He felt her relax after a few minutes.

He had learnt within a few months of their wedding that his new wife suffered terrible migraines if she worked too hard. He had no idea how she had kept that from him and the rest of SG-1 for over eight years of working together. Somehow she would make it through the day and suffer twice as bad at night.

Because of her migraines he had learnt that he was good at massages. He would always massage her temples to ease the pain.

She turned to face him and he readjusted his hands to keep massaging.

"I love you," she whispered in the dark.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

"You know that sex is a good way of getting rid of headaches, right?" she tried to smile.

"_Samantha_, are you asking me to make love to you? Or ravish you?"

"Make love to me, _Jonathan_," she smiled at him seductively.

The use of his first name in that tone of voice always sent his blood rushing south. Slowly, he made love to her, careful not to jostle her pounding head too much. Afterwards, she lay in his arms as he automatically went back to massaging her head, her arm wrapped protectively over his chest.

He felt her fall asleep in his arms, her warm breath tickling his chest, her head a comfortable weight on his chest. He loved it when she fell asleep in his arms. To him, it felt like home.

SJSJSJSJ

Jack was thankful that he was the only one home when the package arrived two days later. He quickly hid it under the bed and got ready to go out. He had the day off and had things he needed to do before his wife got home from work. He had managed to get the kids to daycare without his wife noticing.

He pulled on his jacket as he slid his feet into his shoes and grabbed his keys. He intended to spoil his wife. Whether she wanted him to or not.

Locking the door behind him, he made his way to his truck and made his way to the grocery store. He didn't have long. He knew his wife had only gone in to work for a meeting and would hopefully be home by lunch.

Upon entering the store he grabbed a basket and headed towards the fruit. He knew she loved strawberries. He scanned the shelves in front of him and picked the two biggest cartons the store had to offer. He then added a large tub of cream to his basket and went in search of the biggest bar of chocolate he could find.

As he neared the checkouts he spotted the flower stand. He signalled to the cashier that he would be right back and dashed over to the flowers. He picked up the largest bunch of red roses he could find as well as the pink and white bunches. He knew she would tell him off for it, but he didn't care, he knew she loved to be spoiled.

"Oh, are you in trouble?" the young blonde cashier asked him as she smiled when he arrived back.

"Not as far as I'm aware," he laughed. "Just reminding her that I love her."

"Aw!" she gushed, placing a hand over her heart. "Your wife is one lucky woman! I hope I find a husband like you!"

Jack smiled as he packed his bag and handed over his card. "I'm sure you'll find someone better," he said as he took his card and put it back in his wallet. He waved goodbye and left the store.

SJSJSJSJ

Jack had just finished arranging the roses in a large vase when he heard the door open. He had closed all the curtains in the house and had set up the picnic blanket in the living room by the fire. The fire was alight and casting a warm glow over the room.

"Jack?" Sam asked in disbelief as she walked into the living room. "What is all this?"

"Nothing," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"This doesn't look like nothing," she said as she swept her arm out in front of her, indicating the lit fire, the roses and the picnic blanket with a large bowl of strawberries, a bowl of cream and a bowl of melted chocolate resting on it.

"I just wanted to remind you that I love you," he said as he walked over to her and took her bag from her shoulder, placing it on the couch.

"You tell me every day-"

"Not the same. I wanted to show you," he said, placing a finger over her lips. He watched as her face softened as she smiled lovingly at him.

"Kids?" she asked.

"Day care," he replied before kissing her softly. He pulled back and smirked, taking her hand and leading her over to the fire.

"Who would have thought you were so romantic?" she teased as they sat down. Jack picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate.

"Don't go spreading that around," he laughed as he fed her the strawberry, his eyes locked on hers as she bit into it.

"I don't want to share you with anyone else," she replied, smirking at him.

Once all the strawberries had been eaten, Jack moved the bowls to the coffee table beside the flowers and scooted closer to his wife. He looked at her with lust filled eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he said before claiming her lips again. "I have something else for you."

"Jack…"

"You're going to love it," he told her. "Wait here."

Sam watched as he left the room and shook her head. She hoped it wasn't a dog.

She looked him curiously when he walked back into the room with a large package.

"What's that?" she asked.

"This is for _Samantha_," he replied winking, a sexy smirk on his face.

"Oh really?" she asked, a seductive smile appearing on her face.

Jack handed her the package and watched with bated breath as she opened it, pulling each item out and looking at it carefully.

Sam read each tag as she pulled each item out. Neve fuchsia basque; Enigma navy cami suspender; Xanthia black/cream basque; Esme black baby doll; dual shower head; knee pads and suction handcuffs.

"Got something in mind?" she asked as she held up the three boxes from the 'sex in the shower' range.

"Maybe," he winked again.

She put the boxes on the floor and admired the lingerie he had bought her. She held each one up and examined them carefully. She lay them all out on the floor in front of her and gazed longingly at each of them.

"I get to keep all of them?" she asked.

"If you want them, if you don't like them we can exchange them."

"I love all of them," she smiled. "Which one first?"

"This one is for bed tonight," he picked up the Esme black baby doll and put it back in the bag. "This one," he said as he picked up the Neve fuchsia basque.

Sam stood up and stripped herself of all her clothes before taking the lingerie out of the bag it came in. She could feel her husbands eyes trail over her body and made no effort to hurry herself along. She took her time in getting dressed. She knew from her husbands eyes that he was fighting to control himself.

Once the basque was on, Jack was on his feet, the other items already back in the bag and in his hand.

"Bedroom. Now," he demanded against her lips, holding her body against him. Sam could feel his arousal and smiled against his lips.

"Yes, Sir," she replied, teasing his already thin stretched control.

"Damn woman," he grumbled as he pushed her towards their bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom he dropped the package on the floor, knowing none of the items would break and walked his wife backwards towards the bed. Sam quickly tore at her husbands clothes, leaving him naked before her in a matter of seconds.

Jack pushed Sam backwards onto the bed and crawled on top of her, fully intending to show her exactly how much he loved her. He trailed a hand up her thigh and under the basque to rest on her waist as he kissed her neck. Sam lost one of her hands in his hair and gripped his back with the other.

She couldn't wait to try out his other purchases. She knew she would need a shower after their session before picking up the kids.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: New Lingerie 6**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jack/Sam**

**Summary: Cuffs, PVC and heels, need I say more?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors notes: It's getting HOT in here! I don't have the slightest idea where this came from. *fans self* someone put the AC on… seriously.**

**As much as I like seeing followers and favourites in my inbox, it's the reviews that I crave. They make everything worth it. Its like getting paid. Love it, hate it, have an idea or suggestion, let me know, either by PM or email (my address is in my profile.) Don't be shy!**

**SJSJSJSJ**

Jack felt metal close around his wrist. It was cold. He moaned as he tried to move, and opened his eyes when he couldn't. It was dark in the room. He felt the bed shift as someone moved off of it.

He tried to move his arms down again. The metal scraped against his skin. He groaned as he became more awake. There was metal around his ankles too. What the hell? He glanced to the side and tried to make out the numbers on the clock. 02:53. Damn. It was early.

He heard movement at the bottom of the room by the fire.

"Wife?" he asked groggily as the fire sparked to life.

He watched as his wife straightened to her full height in front of the fireplace. God. She was trying to kill him. She stood there, her long blonde hair fell to just above her breasts, poker straight. She wore a black PVC dress that accentuated every curve of her body. Her legs were concealed by stockings and Jack could see the telltale straps of suspenders. His mouth watered as he looked her up and down. He noticed that she was wearing patent black high heels.

"Wife?" he asked again, trying to get his voice level.

She smiled as she walked over to him and straddled his hips. He realised he was naked. How had he slept through that? She stroked his face before leaning down to kiss him. Jack ached to touch her. He tugged at his restraints again.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he moaned against her lips.

"No," she laughed. "I need you very much alive."

"You gonna let me out of these?" he wondered, knowing that she hadn't used the flimsy handcuffs that you could escape from in two seconds. No, she had used the strong handcuffs. The kind you couldn't get out of without a key. And there was no way he was getting out of the cuffs unless she wanted him to.

"Not a chance," she grinned. "I'm in control tonight."

"Sam-"

"Shh," she placed a finger over his mouth. "Let me take care of you." She kissed him again.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that, Little Miss Tease?"

She smirked sexily at him, the glow of the fire shining on her face. He knew that look. He loved that look. He knew exactly what she was going to do. He loved her and hated her at the same time. She was going to go down on him. Take him in her mouth. And she was restraining his hands!

The woman didn't play fair. She knew he loved to bury his hands in her hair and stroke her back when she went down on him. He arched his back in pleasure as she kissed her way down his chest and stomach.

He ached with arousal. Damn, she was too good at getting him turned on. He wondered how he had ever survived those eight long years of her being under his command.

"Easy, Jack," she laughed softly as she ran her hands down his thighs.

"You're evil," he moaned, his voice catching in his throat. "Pure evil."

"You love it," she smirked before taking him in her mouth.

"You do know that I was a prisoner of war, right?" he asked, his voice strained, as her mouth worked its magic. "Waking up immobile in cuffs could have gone very differently."

Sam closed her eyes as she stopped what she was doing. She hastily sat up where she was in between his legs and ran a hand through her hair, her gaze focussed on her lap.

"I… I never thought about that," she whispered.

"Sam…" he begged, wanting her to look at him.

"I'm sorry," she said before sliding off the bottom of the bed and walking to her side of the bed, where she moved the key to the cuffs to his hand. She knew he could get out of them. She had watched him do it before on many occasions.

She never looked at him as she handed him the key, or as she walked out of the room. Jack watched as she walked away from him, dressed in PVC and heels. His arousal was painful. Goddammit.

As quickly as he could he got the first and hardest cuff unlocked. The other three were a breeze. He scrambled out of bed and pulled on his boxers. The walk to the living room hurt. It hurt to walk. God damn that woman. She knew exactly which buttons to press. He was so whipped.

He found her curled up on the couch, her thumb nail in her mouth as she stared blankly at the room in front of her.

"Sam," he said as he sat beside her.

"I'm sorry… I never thought about… that… I just…" she stammered.

"Sam, babe, it's okay," he said softly as he ran a hand over her stocking clad thigh.

"No it's not," she whispered.

"I shouldn't have brought it up," he sighed, while tracing patterns on her thigh. He felt her shiver. "Come back to bed, it's cold through here."

"Is it?" she asked distractedly.

"_Samantha_," he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him so that she straddled his lap. "You are _not_ leaving me like this," he ground out as he thrust his hips up so that she could feel his need. He groaned when he realised that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Now, get back to bed."

Sam nodded to herself as she got up of his lap and walked back to their bedroom, her heels clicking slightly on the floor. Jack sighed and followed her at a slower pace. He saw her sitting on the bed taking off one of her heels as he closed the door behind him.

"Don't you dare take those off," he said as he walked over to her and knelt in front of her, ignoring the pain in his knees.

"Jack…"

"Sam, you can't leave me like this. It's painful," he tugged on her hand and kissed her lips when she was leaning far enough forwards. She gasped then moaned as one of his fingers entered her. He swallowed her moans of pleasure as he moved his finger within her.

Jack pulled back from her lips and pushed her back onto the bed. Within seconds he had spread her legs apart and replaced his finger with his tongue. He moved her legs so they were over his shoulders allowing him easier access. He loved tasting her. He loved the whimpers and moans and calls of desire that escaped her throat. He loved the trembling of her legs as she neared climax. And he loved that it was him that made her lose control.

He could tell she was close. He could feel her walls tightening around him. He moved his thumb to her clit. Her hips bucked as she came, her mouth clamped closed so her cries wouldn't wake the children. Spots clouded her vision, she couldn't remember the last time she had came so hard.

Jack crawled up her body and claimed her lips with his own as he positioned himself at her opening. He thrust in to her slowly. He grunted as she contracted around him. He let her take all of him in before he pulled back. He curled his hands around her shoulders from behind as he thrust in to her again.

"Jack…" she whimpered as he thrust in to her for the fifth time. He covered her lips with his own, swallowing her words as he thrust into her again. She knew she was close again, she could feel the pressure building. She ached for release. She had never had a lover like Jack O'Neill before. He was the first and only man to make her climax more than once during a session. Some men had failed to get her anywhere near a first orgasm. With Jack, he made her have as many as he wanted her to.

Her back arched and her eyes rolled back as she felt the first waves washed over her. She didn't think she could have a more powerful orgasm. She was sure that she had stopped breathing and gasped for breath.

She felt Jack buck uncontrollably then still as he emptied himself within her.

Jack grunted as he felt himself lose control. He looked into his wife's dazed and unfocused eyes. She had never tightened her walls around him so hard before. He knew by her eyes that she had never experienced an orgasm so powerful before, he would remember if her eyes had sparkled like that.

Still buried inside her, Jack moved them so they were both on the bed. He knew if he were younger he could probably remain in the position they were in for longer but his knees threatened to give out and he was starting to lose his footing on the floor.

He smiled to himself as he looked into her eyes again. She was still dazed and unfocused, her mouth in an 'O' as she breathed raggedly. He kissed her neck as he struggled to catch his own breath, and reluctantly withdrew from her.

"Jack…" she breathed as he ran a hand up her right thigh.

"Right here, baby," he murmured into her neck.

"Jack…" she breathed again as she lay a hand on his face.

He raised his face to look at her. "You were amazing baby," he whispered before kissing her lips softly. He knew that he only ever got away with calling her baby after making love. Otherwise it was completely off limits.

"I was meant to be in control," she smiled, her eyes finally starting to focus.

"Then you should never have let me out of those cuffs while you were wearing that dress," he smirked. "I've never felt you come so hard, baby."

"I was thinking…" she trailed off.

"Of course you were. What were you thinking about?" he asked as he wiped some hair off her sticky face.

"How lucky I am to have you," she smiled.

"I'm the lucky one, Sam," he whispered.

She shook her head. "I'm the lucky one. You're one of the very few men I've ever met who hasn't tried to change me in one form or another. And you're the only man I've been romantically involved with that hasn't tried to change me."

"You're perfect just the way you are," he smiled at her. "Why would I need to change you?"

"I love you," she beamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. She kissed him softly.

"I love you more," he smiled back.

"Don't start this again," she laughed.

"It's true," he said.

"Whatever!"


End file.
